Achever
by Incontinence Verbale
Summary: Après trois ans de quête qui l'ont plus qu'éprouvés, Harry doit chaperonner la future chair à canon de l'Ordre. Draco, plus seul que jamais dans ce camp qui semble ne pas vouloir de lui, parviendra-t-il à atténuer la culpabilité qui le ronge ? HPDM


**Discalmer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent bien sûr à la grande JK Rowling, je n'ai fait que lui emprunter et les tourmenter un petit peu !

 **Rating :** M. Ceci est un slash, plus précisément un Drarry, ainsi homophobe et/ou personnes mineurs *on y croit* sont priés de cliquer sur la petite croix rouge ! Plus sérieusement cet OS contient un lemon (mon premier) entre deux personnages masculins, pas aussi imagé que bon nombre que j'ai lu mais présent tout de même, vous voilà prévenu !

 **Résumé :** Après trois ans de quête qui l'ont plus qu'éprouvés, Harry doit chaperonner la future chair à canon de l'Ordre. Draco, plus seul que jamais dans ce camp qui semble ne pas vouloir de lui, parviendra-t-il à atténuer la culpabilité qui le ronge ? HPDM

 **Informations utiles à la compréhension :** Cet OS ne prend pas en compte le tome 7 et encore moins Harry Potter and the cursed child. Il se déroule à Poudlard alors que nos protagonistes sont censés avoir terminé leurs sept années d'étude deux ans auparavant.

 **Correctrice :** Cet OS a été corrigé par ma Beta, la grande Estelle !

 **Bonne lecture !**

OoOoOoO

 **Achever**

Les chuchotements étaient si nombreux, le brouhaha si oppressant, les bruits de chutes si mat qu'il lui semblait entendre hurler. Le bourdonnement entre ses tempes ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter, pourtant il avait tout essayé depuis que la séance avait commencée : les sorts de silences se révélaient problématiques dès lors que quelqu'un voulait lui poser une question, de même que ces petits machins moldu qu'il avait vu sa tante Pétunia utiliser contre sa bête ronflante de mari. Demander le silence s'était également avéré être une mauvaise idée, n'osant donner le signal à Colin pour savoir s'il était prêt, Neville l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie quelques instants auparavant.

Il se sentait mal, ces entraînements le rendaient lentement fou, la culpabilité l'étouffait doucement. Comment pouvaient-ils tous s'entraîner avec un tel sourire ? Le remercier à chaque conseil qu'il leur donnait ? Comment pouvaient-ils lui être reconnaissants de les transformer en machine à tuer, de leur voler leurs enfances comme Dumbledore l'avait fait avant lui ?

La culpabilité l'enserra encore un peu plus fort. Il devenait ce qu'il exécrait, il manipulait cette jeune génération comme son mentor l'avait fait précédemment, transformant leurs âmes beuglantes de gosse en guerriers de papier. Ils allaient mourir, il le savait, et même si ce n'était pas sur le champ de bataille, dans le sang et dans les cris, ce serait à l'intérieur de leur coquille. Corps de mômes percés de deux puits en ayant trop vu. L'abattoir n'était pas là-bas, sur une terre quelconque gorgée de sillons carmin l'abattoir était ici, entre ces quatre immenses murs où il s'appliquait méticuleusement à les vider de toute volonté, à en faire des hommes morts, des mioches morts.

Harry voulait pleurer. Il devait pleurer. Il allait finir écrasé, rongé par ses idées noires. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, que l'Ordre perdait peu à peu sa force, qu'une relève était indispensable. Il savait qu'une guerre ne se gagnait pas sans son offrande de sang, sans victimes mortes, blessées ou désespérément seules, pleurant ceux partis trop tôt. Ou trop tard n'aurait-il pas mieux fallu ne jamais connaître cette ère sombre et humide ? Cette souffrance et cette tristesse ? Tout cela était indispensable, il en était intiment convaincu, lui-même n'était qu'une arme à retardement, un sacrifice en attente pour le bien commun.

Il allait mourir, il s'y était fait. Ses amis allaient mourir, il essayait de l'oublier. Ses camarades allaient mourir, il devait les y encourager.

Comment pouvait-on lui demander ça ? A lui l'éternel orphelin ? A lui qui avait vu son parrain mourir ? Puis le vieux fou qu'il avait pris pour mentor ? Lui qui durant trois ans avaient désespérément cherché de stupides objets souillés par le plus noir des personnages, voyant une équipe destinée à le protéger être décimée et réalimentée bien trop de fois pour qu'il puisse s'en rappeler ? Lui qui, une fois rentrée, avait à peine eu le temps de retrouver ses amis qu'on lui demandait déjà de transmettre à de pauvres innocents ce qu'il avait appris dans la peur, la sueur, la douleur et la perte, sur des champs de bataille glauques, au chevet d'inconnus disparus pour lui, dans des grimoires de magie noir pris aux ennemis, dans des nuits humides qui seraient peut être les dernières.

Il était devenu puissant, comme on l'attendait de lui, avait appris des sorts abominables mais efficaces, avait vu ses muscles se développer à force de fuites, de poursuites, de combats à baguettes égarées dans la cohue, d'entraînements, avait vu ses traits se durcir, son sourire se faner, son corps se marquer d'innombrables cicatrices, blessures peu ou mal soignées. Qui était-il ? Qu'était-il devenu ? Seulement une arme ? Un tueur qui tuerait encore ? Les sangs qui salissaient ses mains avaient-ils imbibé sa peau au point de le faire pourrir de l'intérieur, détruisant tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui, tout ce qui méritait encore d'être sauvé ? N'était-il qu'un cadavre en devenir ? Il se mit imperceptiblement à trembler.

« - _M. Potter, allez-vous nous apprendre à achever notre ennemi une fois que nous saurons correctement le faire tomber ?_ »

Il ignorait d'où venait cette petite voix, presque timide. Il secoua doucement la tête, comme pour sortir de sa transe et se répéter à nouveau la question. Puis, dans le silence pesant qui s'était créé, il explosa d'un rire glacial, terrifiant pour ces élèves qui reculèrent tous d'un pas, des petits cinquièmes années à ses anciens camarades réfugiés au château bien que leur scolarité officielle en ces murs se soit achevée deux ans plus tôt. Sa désormais demeure du 12, square Grimmaurd étant bien trop petite pour accueillir l'Ordre ainsi que tous les élèves et ex-élèves souhaitant combattre à son côté alors Poudlard était devenu leur nouvelle forteresse, abritant diverses générations, des aurores alliés à de pauvres premières années que leurs parents pensaient plus en sécurité en son sein.

« - _Achever._

 _Tu veux achever ? Tu veux que je t'apprenne à tuer, que je t'explique la sensation d'un sort de magie noire s'insinuant dans tout ton corps, chatouillant ta conscience, brûlant tes membres, coulant de ta baguette pour te transformer un peu plus en monstre que la veille, un peu moins que le lendemain ? Tu veux que je t'explique ce que cela fait de se devenir peu à peu l'un des leurs, ou du moins d'en avoir l'impression. Tu veux que je te métamorphose en l'un de ces tueurs sadiques ? Et bien tu t'es trompé de camp, tu t'es trompé de guide ! Moi je vais t'apprendre à immobiliser, à faire oublier, à blesser, à éloigner, à te protéger ou protéger autrui. Moi je vais t'apprendre à lutter pour la vie, quel qu'elle soit, à la préserver comme la prunelle de tes yeux car elle est la seule raison pour laquelle il est bon de se battre, elle est la seule chose qui doit te motiver. La vie, celle qu'il t'est impossible d'expérimenter en ces temps obscurs, celle que celui que nous combattons ne respecte pas, celle que tu perdras sûrement durant cette guerre. Je t'apprendrai à préserver la vie et à tuer en cas d'extrême nécessité. Je t'apprendrai la douleur de s'endormir avec le regard vide de ceux que l'on a dû tuer, je t'apprendrai à vivre avec. Mais jamais, au grand jamais je ne t'apprendrai à achever, à détruire quelqu'un à terre. Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne volerai ton humanité pour faire de toi un monstre. Alors, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, pars et va te faire tatouer._

 _Cela vaut pour vous tous. On reprend._ »

Sa voix froide et empreinte de souffrance laissa un silence de plomb. Tous le regardait comme pétrifiés, ces amis et anciens camarades avec peine, compassion, pitié parfois, les autres presque avec peur. C'était ça l'Elu, le héros dont on leur avait tant parlé ? Cet être suintant la douleur et la rancœur ? Cet homme qui semblait avoir tant tué, côtoyé la mort ?

« - _Maintenant !_ »

Son hurlement les fit sursauter et ils purent tous admirer le tremblement, bien visible cette fois, qui s'empara de lui. L'air se mis à crépiter, sa puissance s'échappant de son être par tous ses pores.

« - _Le cours est terminé. Foutez le camp._ »

Harry releva la tête soudainement, cherchant d'où provenait cette voix traînante qu'il connaissait si bien. Il ne fut pas le seul. Tous restaient fixés bien à leur place, faisant pivoter ridiculement leur tête sur leur cou pas assez couvert pour un mois de février.

« - _Je vous ai dit de dégager._ »

Le blond avait craché cette phrase avec tant de hargne que les plus jeunes commencèrent à reculer vers les deux immenses portes en bois.

« - _Comment oses-tu !_ »

La fureur du sauveur les fit reculer à nouveau. Son regard s'était vrillé dans celui acier de son ancien ennemi, devenu alliés après son assassinat raté de feu leur directeur. Se rendant compte de ce que l'appartenance à son camp impliquait après un an de souffrance et questionnements, il avait été supplier le professeur McGonagall, nouvellement directrice, de le recueillir et protéger contre le peu d'informations qu'il possédait. Un serment inviolable en preuve de bonne foi plus tard, il avait lutté pour s'intégrer, d'abord auprès de ceux de sa maison étant restés puis des jeunes les plus impliqués dans cette guerre. Des élèves des quatre maisons n'étaient pas revenus à Poudlard après le meurtre de Dumbledore, certains par peur, d'autres pour enfin rejoindre le maître qu'ils servaient dans l'ombre depuis longtemps. Bien qu'ayant perdu Pansy, Vincent et Gregory il restait à Draco Blaise et Théo qui lui permirent de ne pas se retrouver complètement seul à son retour, l'existence de sa marque s'étant propagée durant l'été. Depuis, presque trois ans plus tard, il essayait toujours d'obtenir la confiance des influents de ce camp, pas tant pour se rendre utile mais plus pour assurer son avenir lorsque l'Ordre gagnera, car l'Ordre gagnera, il devait gagner. Harry devait gagner. Draco le savait et l'avait toujours su. Même alors qu'il était du côté qu'on lui avait assigné à la naissance, luttant pour satisfaire son père taré et son maître qui l'était bien plus encore, suivant les dogmes qu'on lui avait inculqué de force depuis toujours pour espérer survivre, il n'avait jamais douté de cet enfant si maigre, puissant et courageux pour son âge.

Il avait toujours été fasciné par ce gamin arrogant qui osait enfreindre le règlement si souvent, prendre des risques aussi grands pour défendre les autres... Cette fascination, entachée par une poignée de main refusée, il l'avait alimenté de jalousie et de haine, jouissant de l'importance qu'il parvenait à avoir dans la vie du Survivant, bien que cela soit en tant que némésis. Il avait toujours aimé leurs joutes, la hargne que Potter ne développait que pour lui, le statut spécial qu'il lui donnait, même inconsciemment, en en faisant un ennemi à sa hauteur, se méfiant de lui comme s'il était assez puissant pour lui faire du tort.

Depuis qu'il avait rejoint les gentils - ou peut être que les moins malades serait plus juste, la gentillesse disparaissant de son point de vue de manière tout à fait proportionnelle à l'avancée de la transformation d'enfants en chair à canon - il n'avait jamais pu lui parler, de voir si le temps avait permis d'apaiser leurs discussions autrefois houleuses. Après trois ans il ne savait où, il était enfin réapparu il y a quelques semaines, déambulant la nuit dans les couloirs trop sombres du château, se partageant le jour entre réunions de l'Ordre auxquelles lui ne pouvait toujours pas assister et cours plus ou moins particuliers dans cette immense salle, créée de toute pièce pour répondre à ses besoins de pédagogue. Elle était bien plus grande que celle qu'il avait aidé à démanteler en cinquième année. Potter avait imaginé un décor bien plus sombre qu'alors, les murs recouverts de miroirs s'étendaient sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à un plafond grisâtre et craquelé, d'où pendaient quelques lustres poussiéreux, grinçants et lugubres. Surtout lugubres. Les reflets des élèves, pauvres ombres dévorées par cet endroit oppressant, au lieu de les aider à voir et comprendre leurs erreurs, les terrifiaient : entièrement déstructurés par les bien trop nombreuses fissures ébène de par l'éclairage incertain, ils renvoyaient des images cauchemardesques, transformant ces enfants en ce qu'ils craignaient le plus. Pantins désarticulés dans ce gigantesque théâtre, les jeunes semblaient perdus. Si, au début, leur volonté d'apprendre auprès de ce célébrissime héros les avait fait se montrer fort et confiant, plus rien de cette assurance ne persistait après tant d'heures de chutes, de cris, de sorts inconnus et bien trop fatigants à effectuer.

Au milieu de ce décor et de tous ces figurants Draco ne voyait que lui. Après chaque sort échangé avec Blaise, chaque prodigieuse réussite, il tournait la tête, le dévorant des yeux, espérant que par la force de son regard il le ferait se retourner, le détailler, le féliciter. Mais cela n'arrivait jamais, avec personne. L'Elu ne félicitait pas, l'Elu voyait, critiquait, conseillait, montrait puis se détournait pour recommencer avec quelqu'un d'autre. Draco n'était même pas sûr qu'il distingue encore les visages, qu'il fasse attention à l'âge de la personne à qui il s'adressait, qu'il discerne s'il s'agissait d'une vieille connaissance. Avait-il remarqué que la blonde aux cheveux à la garçonne, au visage infiniment triste, n'était autre que sa chère Luna ? Avait-il remarqué les deux grands roux qui essayaient tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère, malgré le bras en écharpe de l'un ? Avait-il remarqué cette autre rousse qui le dévisageait avec autant d'adoration qu'avant son départ, comme si elle n'avait pas connue tous ces hommes durant trois longues années ? Avait-il remarqué que Cho n'était pas là, savait-il qu'elle ne serait plus jamais là ? Avait-il remarqué Seamus et Dean, tous deux biens trop calmes pour les fougueux Griffondor qu'ils furent un jour ? Avait-il remarqué tous ces visages durs, anéantis par la peur et la fatigue, parfois défigurés de larges cicatrices ? Avait-il remarqué qu'il manquait trois doigts à Cormac et une jambe à Romilda ? Avait-il remarqué que Ron et Hermione, proches à en crever pour continuer d'exister, le regardaient des larmes dans les yeux, cherchant désespérément celui qu'il avait été ? L'avait-il remarqué, lui, tâche pâle au milieu de cette masse, lueur vacillante, dernier bastion de ceux qui avaient toujours cru en lui et y croiraient toujours ?

Lorsque leurs yeux se vissèrent, il n'y eu plus que ses émeraudes luisantes, ce courroux bouillant à son encontre, cette preuve d'existence. Il allait mal. Il s'en voulait. Il avait tué. Il tuerait encore. Mais il était vivant, là, derrière son voile de souffrance. Harry fit un pas vers lui, menaçant comme il ne l'avait jamais vu, puissant comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Beau comme il ne l'avait jamais vu.

« - _Tu as besoin de te calmer, d'avoir un peu de temps pour toi. Il t'a énervé, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas grave. Ils doivent partir. On continuera tout ça demain,_ dit-il calmement, essayant d'apaiser le brun qui continuait d'avancer doucement, dangereusement, vers lui.

\- _Et tu crois que c'est à toi de prendre cette décision ? De juger de mon état et de ce qui est bon de faire ? Laisse-moi rire._

\- _Je pense..._ Draco devait lui expliquer, le détendre, faire partir tous ces gens qui couraient un danger en restant si près de cette bombe enclenchée.

\- _Sors._

\- _Non._ »

Le brun rit. Quel culot avait ce blondinet ! Après si longtemps sans l'avoir vu, cela lui faisait presque du bien, de lui cracher à la figure sans rien pour l'en empêcher, sans autre enjeux que la satisfaction d'avoir remporté une victoire de gamins. Pouvoir prouver sa valeur sans risquer que quelqu'un ne meurt, dominer sans que cela soit pour ne pas être tué. Dominer pour le plaisir de l'affrontement et non pour tenter de sauver des vies.

« - _Sors maintenant, Malfoy._ Sa voix était grondante, grave, bien plus que précédemment. Sa voix était prédatrice. Il avait été défié et il devait gagner, c'était aussi simple que ça.

\- _Non, Potty._ Sourire en coin, voix ironique. »

Un premier grondement retenti, un des lustres se détacha à moitié. Les plus jeunes et proches de la sortie s'enfuirent.

« - _Capricieux, Potty ?_

\- _Tu inverses les rôles, Malfoy. Tu es le capricieux de nous deux. Tu es l'enfant lâche qui, dans quelque instant, ira crier vengeance dans les robes de son père. Quoique, non, j'oubliais, si tu allais le voir il se ferait une joie de te tuer ! Lâche mais également traître, si ce n'est pas magnifique !_ »

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour. Il cracha un « _Je t'interdis..._ » haineux et dégaina sa baguette, en position de combat, menaçant Harry. Ce dernier émit un nouveau rire, presque méprisant, et, alors qu'une étincelle jaillissait de la baguette de Draco et allait se perdre au fond de la salle, brisant un peu plus un des miroirs, il fit un vague geste de la main, souple et désinvolte torsion du poignet, qui projeta le blond au mur.

Il gémit de douleur et, malgré sa volonté, ne parvint pas à se redresser alors qu'Harry s'approchait calmement de lui, extirpant nonchalamment sa baguette de sa manche. Il l'agita doucement et des cordes, sortant de nulles pars, partant du plafond plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'eux et du sol carrelé, vinrent s'enrouler autour des membres de l'ancien Serpentard, le soulevant légèrement de terre et tirant fort, presque à l'écarteler. Il gémit de nouveau. Harry était désormais très proche de lui, presque trop. Le visage levé vers le sien, il le dévisageait avec suffisance : il avait gagné.

« _Harry, lâche-le... S'il te plaît ?_ »

Il n'en fit rien. Peut-être ne l'avait-il même pas entendu. Tout ce qu'il percevait, c'était la respiration saccadée du blond, douloureuse. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était son visage tendu, souffrant, où toute marque de défi avait disparue.

« _Dégagez. C'est un ordre..._ »

C'est qu'elle avait du courage, la peroxydé... Cela rendit Harry furieux. Il avait gagné, il l'avait mis hors-jeu, il lui avait fait mal, aussi bien physiquement qu'avec ses mots. Comment pouvait-il continuer ? Comment pouvait-il persister malgré cette terreur dans les yeux, malgré son regard plongé dans le sien ? Il fulminait, enfouissant sa peur sous des couches de fureur. Ce n'était pas possible, tout n'avait pas pu changer si radicalement durant son absence ! Il avait besoin de ses repères, de joie dans les yeux de ses anciens amis, de force dans le cœur de son ancienne maison, de simplicité dans les relations avec son ancien rival ! Il avait toujours été un point fixe dans sa vie, une routine durant ses six ans de scolarité. Quoiqu'il se passe en dehors, quelque soit l'épreuve à affronter, il retrouvait toujours, le lendemain dans les couloirs, ce petit merdeux avec qui tout était si simple, avec qui la haine était innée, les dialogues prédéfinis.

Était-ce par lâcheté ? Était-ce par crainte de l'aura crépitante de leur enseignant de fortune ? Était-ça par pitié envers celui s'étant sacrifié pour leur salut ? Était-ce tout à la fois ? Le résultat était le même : au fur et à mesure que le survivant se collait, grinçant, à son ennemi de toujours ils quittèrent en silence la salle, compatissant tout de même.

« - _Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu ne peux pas changer les règles comme ça ! Merde ! Redeviens ce gosse prétentieux, trouillard, avec qui les affrontements étaient déjà écrits, dont les réactions étaient interchangeables !_ Cri du cœur ou cri des tripes, sa voix cassée résonnait dans l'immensité les entourant.

\- _Potter..._

\- _Redeviens un putain de point de repère, une constante dans ce maudit château !_

\- _Potter..._

\- _Pas toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je te l'interdis ! Tu ne peux pas changer ! Tu ne peux pas être quelqu'un d'autre que cet arrogant gamin ! Tu n'en as pas le droit !_

\- _Potter !_ »

Était-ce normal que sa peur se soit dissipée, laissant simplement place à de la compassion pour cet enfant grandit trop vite, tremblant tout contre lui ? Potter continuait de persifler, la voix de plus en plus rauque, brisée, et lui le fixait, tentait de le déchiffrer. L'avait-on réellement détruit ? N'était-il plus que cet amas de chair sifflant ? Draco n'y croyait pas, ou plutôt ne voulait pas y croire. Son modèle, son idole, son ennemi ne pouvait se réduire à une simple plaie de haine, de honte et de dégoût de soi, suintant le mépris de sa propre existence.

Il ne maîtrisa pas la larme qui caressa sa joue. Pour être honnête il ne maîtrisait plus rien. Mur de glace fondant au soleil. Son soleil ? Était-ce des cris ou des déchirements qui s'échappaient de ce corps pressé contre le sien ? Des plaintes et des 'à l'aide' ou un refus de tout échange ? Une supplique ou un lynchage ? Il ne savait le dire. Lire dans les yeux, quelle connerie ! Dans ses Jades il ne voyait qu'une passion flambante, la brillance de la rage. Rage d'aimer ou de haïr ? Attente de compagnie ou demande de solitude ? Comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Déchiffrer ses pupilles noires et profondes, ses puits sans fond encore vivants, mais pour combien de temps ? Le vert déchirait son visage, le déformait de sa folie. Il était fou. Son héros était fou. Et il n'avait jamais autant eu envie de le connaître, de le comprendre. Le prendre dans ses bras ?

Ses bras. Étirés au-dessus de lui, ils l'élançaient. D'une douleur sourde et lancinante il sentait son corps peser de plus en plus, ses épaules se démettre. Seule la pression de l'autre tout contre lui, sa chaleur le plaquant au mur, rendait la position supportable, l'empêchait de geindre. Allait-il mourir ? La haine de son rival le consumerait-elle ? Périr dans ce cocon chaud et presque doux, il aurait pu rêver pire. Si cela pouvait soulager son bourreau, il était presque prêt à se laisser faire, partir. Pourtant il était persuadé que cela ne le soulagerait pas, qu'au contraire cela l'embourberait encore plus dans la fange où il se croyait prisonnier. Ce n'était pas de ça dont il avait besoin, s'enfermer un peu plus dans un monde de mort. Non, il fallait le sortir de là ; ces stupides bien-pensants diraient le ramener vers la lumière, lui se contenterait de le ramener vers la vie.

Le grondement qui lui parvenait s'amenuisait, les insultes devenaient plus espacées, déguisées, presque prétexte. Il sentait la respiration lourde lui chatouillant le cou se saccader. Tous deux haletaient. L'onyx des prunelles de son vis à vis s'était voilé, l'émeraude devenait verdâtre.

« - _Pleure._ »

Un simple mot, murmuré, et les sanglots furent déchirants.

 _Sirius. Maman. Amis. Famille. Mentor. Monstre. Boyaux. Greyback. Sang. Cendre. Cris. Gamin. Meurtre. Chair. Peur. Souffrance. Douleur. Amour. Sueur. Course. Chute. Mort. Maugrey. Endoloris._

Les mots se perdaient, se noyant dans le flot ininterrompu de larmes. Des phrases sans sens les liaient maladroitement. Il voyait le visage de la douleur.

Ses mains l'empoignèrent à lui faire mal, ses bras l'enserrèrent à l'étouffer. La délicate gorge pâle devint nid d'un torrent violent, il frissonnait de la froideur de ses pleurs. Il allait se briser sous cette étreinte trop forte, se dissoudre sous cette pluie acide, il en était persuadé mais n'en avait que faire. Son héros, son ennemi, son allié, son modèle, son bourreau, son guide était là, tout contre lui, vidant son corps et son cœur, s'exorcisant de son mal-être et de ses démons. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi intime, avec personne même lors de ses plus perverses nuits de débauche même quand l'alcool, la solitude, la peur, l'avaient fait s'oublier dans les bras d'autrui même quand son corps empestait du sperme, de la sueur, de la cyprine des autres paumés ayant partagés son malheur, son lit et ses membres. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi nu, ouvert pour lui, que Potter à cet instant. Il n'avait jamais voulu être aussi nu, ouvert pour un autre, qu'à cet instant.

Il avait voulu aider Potter, le sortir de son mutisme, de sa prison de chair, mais maintenant il redevenait bien plus égoïste. Il avait besoin de plus. Il avait besoin qu'Harry le rende vivant. Car il était vivant, il ne pouvait en être autrement. L'ombre qui déambulait dans le château n'était qu'une farce, une simple couche friable abritant celui qu'il avait toujours connu, c'était inévitable. Il avait besoin qu'Harry le rende vivant comme lui avait ranimé la flamme au fin fond de cet enfant, car c'est ce qu'il avait fait : en ouvrant les vannes il avait de nouveau attisé le feu ronflant dans sa poitrine et maintenant on devait lui rendre la pareil, à lui qui était seul, qui avait tout perdu. Sa famille, sa fortune, nombre de ses amis, le respect qu'il avait stupidement pensé lui être dû. Depuis trois ans il moisissait entre ces murs froids et trop épais, entouré de seulement deux amis encore méfiant à son égard. Il pourrissait, fuit par tous, moqué, insulté, critiqué, laissé de côté par ceux qu'il avait rejoint, abandonné par celui qu'il avait suivi malgré les risques et les pertes évidentes qui viendraient. Oui il n'avait jamais voulu tuer, oui sa sixième année avait été une épreuve abominable, mais jamais il ne se serait rallié à ces stupides bien-pensants s'il n'avait pas été là, s'il ne lui avait pas déchiré le torse, s'il ne l'avait pas suspecté, suivi, s'il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir de l'importance à ses yeux. Il le savait. Ce n'était pas glorieux, pas une prise de conscience rutilante, mais c'était la vérité. Sans Potter, il serait devenu un monstre.

Le flot se calmait. Quelques sanglots secouaient encore le corps de l'homme pressé contre lui mais le pire était passé. Il n'avait sans doute plus assez d'eau. Son souffle chaud et irrégulier caressait la peau diaphane de Draco, chatouillant sa jugulaire, le son grave de sa respiration saccadée effleurait ses tympans. Que faire ? Il avait besoin de plus mais oserait-il le demander à celui qui venait de se livrer si intimement à lui ? Pourrait-il lui suggérer d'échanger bien plus que des pleurs partagés ? Il le devait, n'est-ce pas ? Son besoin passait bien devant sa soudaine timidité et l'apparente fragilité du Survivant non ?

De toute façon, il ne pouvait se contenir. Il s'imagina embrassé par l'éphèbe qui le serrait toujours si fort. Il inventa la sensation des lèvres rudes mais souples contre les siennes, l'intensité de leur future étreinte, sa violence. Car elle serait forcément brutale : un enlacement de perdus.

Le brun grogna. Il avait senti le corps de l'autre réagir contre son aine. Il aurait dû s'écarter, repousser cet appel à la luxure. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas oublié dans le corps offert d'une autre personne ? Depuis quand n'avait-il pas noyé solitude et peur dans les fluides d'amants sans lendemains ? Dans les cris de partenaires sans demain ?

Bien trop longtemps, c'était la seule chose qu'il parvenait à affirmer. Alors, au lieu de s'éloigner de cette douce fournaise tentatrice, il appuya durement ses lèvres purpurines dans le creux de la nuque offerte. Coup de langue après coup de langue, coup de dents après coup de dents, il s'appliqua à faire geindre l'homme entre ses bras. Il ne devait pas être repoussé, il ne le supporterait pas. Il sentit l'autre bouger. Se débattait-il ? Il se coula encore plus contre lui, chose qu'il aurait cru impossible, et, dégageant ses mains du dos où elles étaient restés, arracha la chemise blanche de l'autre.

Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, ses bras lui faisaient trop mal, il voulait pouvoir toucher celui qui dégustait son cou avec tant d'application, à lui en faire mal. Pourtant il ne parvenait pas à l'arrêter, à lui crier de le relâcher, c'est à peine s'il arrivait à onduler légèrement contre lui. Onduler. S'il avait voulu se persuader qu'il essayait de repousser le brun cette pensée le fit vite déchanter. Il aimait ça : les mains calleuses découvrant son torse nouvellement nu, les morsures dans son cou qui laisseraient des marques, être à la merci d'un autre qu'il avait toujours su plus puissant que lui. Était-ce la vie qu'il sentait enfin couler dans ses veines ? Entre deux respirations hachées, il gémit, plus fortement qu'auparavant, de plaisir cette fois. Il devina une ébauche de sourire contre sa carotide.

« - _Embrasse-moi..._ »

Son ton était-il aussi suppliant qu'il avait sonné à ses oreilles ? Sa voix si rauque ? Tant pis, il s'en foutait. Il n'y avait que la bouche qui s'était plaquée rageusement contre la sienne, son souffle qui s'était perdu au milieu d'eux, la langue vicieuse qui en avait profité pour venir le fouiller. Draco était complètement perdu dans ses sensations. Il n'y avait plus qu'Harry, la violence entre eux, la chaleur que son corps pensait ne plus jamais connaître. Ils ne s'embrassaient pas, ils combattaient. Ils s'embrasaient au contact de l'autre, volaient la force dont ils auraient besoin pour continuer une fois l'étreinte finie, volaient le souffle de vie qui leur avait tant manqué.

Y avait-il eu quelque chose qui couvait au fond d'eux depuis leur première rencontre ? Etait-ce le résultat d'un désir trop longtemps ignoré ? Y avait-il une connerie telle que l'amour quelque part entre eux ? Ou était-ce simplement le besoin de l'instant ? Une pulsion d'existence dévastatrice et incontrôlable ? Y aurait-il d'autre fois pour supporter la guerre, la peur et la perte ou était-ce leur unique danse ? Survivraient-ils tous deux ? Se reverraient-ils après la guerre, hors de ce château ? Ces questions étaient superflues, elles ne les caressèrent même pas. Il n'y avait que l'étau qu'ils formaient, leurs fluides qu'ils partageaient, la sueur qui coulait du torse d'albâtre et de la tempe brune, la salive qui passait de l'un à l'autre.

Une des larges mains agrippa les doux cheveux. Le baiser s'intensifia, encore. Les autres doigts s'acharnèrent sur la ceinture de cuir souple. Le pantalon tomba.

Il tremblait, poussait des râles animaux. Son dos se cambra, le séparant légèrement des miroirs froids. Il avait besoin de plus, de toucher comme il était touché. L'instant d'après, il était entièrement nu. Si la peau de l'autre contre la sienne l'électrisait, la poigne rude autour de sa virilité le consuma entièrement. Il allait perdre la raison, et c'était sans doute la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver.

Il devait devenir fou, c'était la seule explication à la frénésie qui s'emparait de lui. Il parcourrait l'épiderme de l'autre comme un assoiffé, l'avait dévêtu avec tant d'impatience que cela le surprenait lui-même. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il avait besoin de plus, d'être touché comme il touchait. L'instant d'après les bras de Draco retombèrent lourdement autour de son corps, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée, avec force et désespoir. Il n'attendit pas et, alors que de longues et fines jambes s'enroulaient maladroitement autour de sa taille, éloigna ses lèvres de leurs comparses pour présenter ses doigts à l'adonis nouvellement libéré. La sensation de cette langue jouant avec son majeur le fit grogner. Il devait attendre, faire preuve d'un minimum de patience malgré l'envie dévorante et la provocation de l'autre. Son expression s'était faite si tentatrice, ses yeux mi-clos le suppliaient tant. Il s'arracha de la douce fournaise et d'un geste souple, fit rejeter en arrière la tête du blond.

Bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux, il commença enfin à faire courir ses mains dans le dos de l'autre, passant sous le t-shirt sombre, sentant les irrégularités, parfois boursouflées, causées par de trop nombreuses batailles. Il les imagina blanches et rose pâle, jurant avec ses reins mates et son buste brun. Les muscles de ce guerrier dont le degré de perfection n'avait d'égale que le nombre de ses défauts roulaient sous ses paumes. Il le sentait si puissant autour de lui, si doué à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait croire que ce corps si beau d'être tant marqué le fouillait avec une telle dextérité, que cet être ayant tant vécu et sans aucun doute accompli ce rituel avec mainte personnes feulait de bien-être à son oreille. Ses lèvres venaient d'être de nouveau capturées et, alors que la langue dominante le conquérait une fois de plus, il se senti possédé comme il ne l'avait jamais été. S'il avait voulu agir il n'aurait rien pu faire. Le plaisir qui déferlait par vague. L'aura écrasante de celui qui le remplissait. Il gémissait et se tendait comme il n'aurait jamais dû. Mais qu'avait-il à faire de son orgueil et de ses vieilles rancœurs ? Il était vivant. Enfin.

« - _Achève-moi._ »

Plus qu'un murmure, c'était un râle. Sa fureur contre l'imbécile qui l'avait mis hors de lui, le ton suppliant de son nouvel amant, son désir déchirant et consumant, la compréhension de ce que cela voulait dire vraiment. Il remplaça ses doigts toujours à l'intérieur du blond. Moite et doux. Chaud et serré. Douloureux et imposant. Bon et grisant. Ils se sentirent plus à leur place que jamais

Les halètements rauques. Les gémissements et cris. La sueur qui perlait. L'odeur âcre du sexe. Les paumes et ongles qui marquaient en empoignant. Les baisers maladroits. Le sang d'une lèvre blessée. Les hanches allant à la rencontre d'autres hanches. La chaleur. La douleur. Le plaisir. La fatigue. Le poids de celui dans ses bras. Le froid et la dureté du miroir dans son dos. Les talons enfoncés dans ses reins. La douleur, encore. Le plaisir, plus grand, à leur en faire mal. La brutalité. Le reflux de vie. Et l'achèvement, enfin. Rendre les armes.

Puis les respirations lourdes. Les membres qui se démêlent. L'un qui se rajuste, l'autre qui se rhabille. Toujours si différents mais maintenant si vivant. Pas de mots, pas de prochain rendez-vous, pas de merci, pas de malaise, juste la reconnaissance et la certitude que l'autre sera là pour nous achever à nouveau. Si la guerre tarde à venir. Si la solitude se fait trop lourde. Si des amis disparaissent à nouveau. Si le besoin gronde. Si la fureur pointe. Si l'impression d'être un monstre revient.

Vide de toute rage, plein d'une nouvelle vitalité, ils sortirent enfin, dans le silence qui hurlait.

OoOoOoO

 **Premier Drarry. Premier lemon.** **Des expériences d'écriture. Je stresse un peu !**

 **Des avis ? Des conseils ? Laissez une review et je serais comblée !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Jacquie**


End file.
